


Judith's First Word

by ladygreta0427



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygreta0427/pseuds/ladygreta0427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a headcanon I saw on Tumblr. </p>
<p>“Good timing. We were all trying to guess what her first word would be. Any thoughts?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in a long time. Here's hoping I keep this new muse of mine!

Rick stared at the scene in front of him with a small smile on his face. Carl, Noah and Michonne sat on the sofa with Judith between Noah and Carl. They were all trying to get her to talk but she was having much more fun playing with the buttons on Noah’s shirt. He tugged at her hand to stop her from pulling them completely off and she scrunched her face up, turning away from him. 

 

Carl chuckled, “I think she just dismissed you.”

 

“I think you’re right.” Noah replied with a grin, watching as she crawled her way over the boys’ laps to get to Michonne. On unsteady limbs she clambered her way up Michonne’s legs, leaning on her stomach, trying to reach her collar. She would have toppled over if not for Carl’s steadying hand on her back. Michonne smiled one of her rare, warm smiles, grabbing Judith’s small hand and making ‘nom nom’ sounds as she tugged it towards her mouth.

 

Judith shrieked in delight and wiggled her fingers, eyes lighting up when they got lightly nipped on. Carl and Noah both laughed and watched her go crazy at this new game. Carl felt someone’s eyes on him and turned sharply, seeking out the threat but when he saw it was only his father, relaxed considerably.

 

“Hey Dad.” Carl said in greeting. Noah nodded at him as well.

 

Rick smiled even wider, seeing that a few days here hadn’t dulled Carl’s instincts. He nodded in response to both of them and settled down on the floor next to Noah, resting his arm on the couch cushions.

 

Judith barely spared him a glance, too engrossed in the game but Michonne’s eyes slowly drifted over him, checking for injuries before settling on his face, a small smile gracing her features.

 

“Good timing. We were all trying to guess what her first word would be. Any thoughts?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s gonna be Dada.” Rick said, nodding to himself as he thought about it. It had been Carl’s first word so he figured that Judy would continue the tradition. Carl rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch to get comfortable.

 

“It’s gonna be me! I’ll be her first word! ‘Carl’ or maybe some form of brother. Just you watch.”

 

Rick scoffed at that, ignoring the thump on his head that came from none other than Carl himself. “No way. She’s far too much of a daddy’s girl for that.”

 

Carl gasped dramatically and held a hand over his heart, a playful wounded look in his eyes. Noah cracked up at that. “What are you saying?! She loves her big brother! Don’t you Judy?” Judith ignored their bickering and Noah’s cackling, reaching out to grab at Michonne’s locs. She had put her hair up today in a high ponytail, Rick noticed, but a few locs had managed to escape. She pulled the toddler closer and nuzzled her cheek, smiling at the giggles that came nonstop now. Michonne watched as father and son continued to argue and made a ‘Can you believe this?’ gesture with her eyes at Noah. On the other end of the sofa he noticed and shrugged his shoulders, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. 

 

“Well what about you Noah? What do you think her first word will be?” Michonne asked with a slightly raised voice so she could be heard of the two.

 

“I already told you, it’s totally gonna be Godzilla.” He stated firmly with a nod of his head. That caused Rick to do a double take and stop egging on his son.

 

“What the…why in the….why that?” He said, completely dumbfounded. He shifted his legs and stretched them out under the coffee table, enjoying this small moment of peace with his family.

 

Noah smirked and pointed at himself, “Because I’m gonna teach it to her.”

 

Michonne bit her lip but couldn’t hold back her own giggles at both Carl and Rick’s faces.

 

Judith began babbling to Michonne, pulling the ends of her hair to get her attention. She turned her head to look at her; nodding along with everything she was being told. And she was being told, the tone of the toddler’s voice said as much.

 

“That’s absolutely ridiculous.” Rick muttered to himself while Carl high fived Noah. 

 

“Oooh!” Judith wiggled around excitedly, “Mama!”

 

Everyone went silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop and Michonne’s eyes grew wide when she realized Judith was definitely talking to her. Her eyes darted to Carl first; he just stared back before nodding in agreement, a hopeful look on his face. Then she glanced at Noah but he was too busy looking at Rick. She was afraid to but she knew she would have to eventually. Turning her gaze on Rick she found him staring at Judith, not blinking, and probably not even breathing.

 

"Mama, mama, mama.” Judith began moving her arms wildly, swinging Michonne’s hair in her tiny hands. She reached for her face and lightly patted her cheeks before leaning in to give her messy kisses everywhere she could reach. Michonne could feel the tears forming but couldn’t tear her gaze away from Rick’s face, even as she stroked Judy’s hair and accepted all the kisses her little girl could give. After a few more moments of silence she sighed quietly and opened her mouth to say something, anything.

 

“That’s right Judy. That’s Mama.” Carl spoke up suddenly. He met Michonne’s startled gaze head on and scooted closer to her to lean his head on her shoulder. Sighing he rested against her, watching his sister continue to rock both Michonne’s and his dad’s world with her new favorite word. “Right Dad?”

 

Rick continued staring at the back of Judith’s head and Michonne thought that he wasn’t even breathing, but then his eyes met hers and a small smile graced his features. He reached out to tug on Judith’s shirt and when she turned to face him he tickled her. “That’s right baby. That’s your mama. Judith loves her mama doesn’t she?” Rick asked firmly, looking back up at Michonne. 

 

She had tears in her eyes and barely noticed when Carl hugged her one more time. He eyed the kitchen then looked at Noah. He nodded in agreement, both of them getting up and making a beeline for the kitchen, shouting that they were looking for snacks.

 

Judith nodded excitedly at her daddy’s questioning tone and turned back to her mama, talking to her still. Michonne rubbed her back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Mama loves you too Judebug.”

 

Rick got up off the floor and leaned towards both of his girls. He kissed Judith on her cheek then Michonne on her forehead, wiping away her tears. She laughed, knowing that she probably looked a mess but Rick didn’t seem to care. 

 

“That goes for all of us.” Rick spoke quietly. “Carl loves you. I … I love you too. I’ve been meaning to say that for awhile now.” She bit her lip as she stared up at him. He held her gaze for a single moment then started to follow after the boys. “I’m gonna get dinner started. You ladies stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet. Maybe you can get her to say Dada next?” 

 

“Absolutely not! It’s gonna be Godzilla if it kills me!” Noah shouted from the kitchen, with Carl laughing hysterically in the background. Rick chuckled and rolled his eyes at the both of them.

 

“Kids.” They both said to each other at the same time which made Michonne smile even brighter. She moved Judith to the floor where some of her toys lay and joined her, deciding that she was gonna follow Rick’s advice and spend some time with her baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing and Rick was trying hard not to stare up at the ceiling. All these people, strolling around without a care in the world, drinking and schmoozing. It was enough to make him sick. He pulled Judith closer when she started to fuss, probably because everyone was being so damn loud. He scanned the room, making a note of where his group was and where the exits were. 

 

Carl was over by the dining room with Noah and some girl with an angry look, Maggie and Glenn by the sofa, Carol busy mingling with everyone like a good little housewife. Rick cracked a smile at that. 

 

‘She said she was invisible and she’s absolutely right.’ Rick thought as he continued scanning the room.

 

Rosita and Tara were standing by the bar attempting to small talk with the others and Sasha was wandering around with a lost look on her face, almost running into a few people. Rick blinked at that and headed over her way, wanting to know if she was alright when he got blocked by a petite blond woman. She was smiling up at him and he looked back in confusion before realizing who she was. 

 

“Jessie.” Rick said, shifting Judith in his arms so she could get more comfortable. She grabbed onto his shoulders and stared at the room filled with more people then she had seen in her short lifetime. 

 

“I just wanted to drop by and see if you were settling in ok. I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” Jessie stood almost in his personal space and it unnerved him. She had no idea who he was or what he was capable of, yet she felt the need to be so close? 

 

“It’s alright. I’m alright. I was actually about to go check with some of my people, ask them the same thing.” Rick turned his body outwards so he wouldn’t be standing so close and so he could keep an eye on Sasha. Jessie followed his line of sight and gasped quietly then nodded in agreement, leaning in close as if she had some secret to share. Rick couldn’t hold back his urge to roll his eyes then but luckily Jessie was too busy trying to gossip.

 

“Her? Yeah she went off on Olivia earlier, yelled right in her face. Is she ok? She seemed really upset.”

 

Rick saw Maggie wave Sasha over and was glad someone finally got to her to make sure she was alright. They both quietly whispered a few words to each other then slipped out the side door and Rick stared down at Jessie who was still gazing at the spot they had just vacated. 

 

“We’re all wound tight. We’ve been through a lot these last few weeks.” Rick finally shared, not feeling it was his place to share anyone’s business. Jessie nodded and smiled, focusing on Judith who was happily gumming on his shoulder, pulling at his shirt to get more of it in her mouth. He didn’t mind in the slightest that his shirt was starting to teeter past damp and go straight into soaking territory.

 

“Your daughter is so precious. It’s been so long since my boys were that age. That time just seems to fly by doesn’t it?” She made a ridiculous face at Judith and tried to tickle under her chin but she moved her head away. It seemed like she was actively looking for someone.

 

‘Probably Michonne. Where is she, haven’t seen her yet now that I think about it.’ Rick thought, his eyes scanning the room once again, hoping that he hadn’t missed her. After a few seconds he realized Jessie had asked him a question. 

 

“I haven’t noticed. I actually don’t know what day it is even. Got the time though,” Rick chuckled and nodded towards Deana who looked right at home in this little shindig she had put together last minute. 

 

“Well she looks old enough to have started talking. Has she said her first word yet?” Jessie shifted from one foot to the other, wishing this awkwardness that seemed to cloud them would just go away already. She wanted to get to know him better but it looked like neither Rick nor his daughter wanted any part of it.

 

“She has actually.” That made Rick’s face light up, a grin half a mile wide on his face. She liked the sight of that and angled herself a little bit closer to bask in his happiness with him. She gestured towards the baby with hands, asking to hold her and even though he gave her another dead stare he passed her over. She figured he was just being polite and rocked her in her arms, trying to get her a little settled.

 

“I bet it was Daddy. She looks like a daddy’s girl.”

 

Rick shook his head and now that he didn’t have Judith to hide behind, began fidgeting slightly, picking at invisible strands on his pants. “That’s what I thought too. But no, actually her first word was…”

 

“Mama!” Judith shrieked, so loud it made Jessie’s ears ring. She shook her head, trying to get the ringing to stop and smiled again; reaching up to grab at one of Judith’s flailing fists before it hit her.

 

“Aww, mama? That’s so cute.” Jessie cooed at her. “She called you mama instead of daddy? Isn’t that precious?”

 

Rick gave Jessie a confused look, wondering what the hell she was talking about before actually registering what Judith had said. If she said that, it meant that…

 

Rick turned towards the front of the room and sure enough Michonne was headed their way, making small talk here and there as she passed people. She looked gorgeous in a white, backless dress that fell to about mid calf. She had done her hair up in some type of side ponytail that showed off her neck and back and it made Rick’s mouth go dry. When she finally pushed through the crowd of people and stepped up next to him Rick knew he probably looked like a dazed idiot, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“You look amazing…”Rick murmured, not aware that he said it loud enough for both women to hear. Jessie’s smile finally began to dim while Michonne blinked in slight shock. She knocked shoulders with him in greeting, leaning into him slightly. She smelled like vanilla and something fruity. It was intoxicating. “You’re not too bad looking yourself.” Her eyes trailed down the length of his body and he could feel his face growing hot. “You clean up nicely.”

 

Jessie was beginning to get tired of being ignored. She tried shifting the baby some but Judith wasn’t having any of it, wriggling and kicking her legs for all it’s worth. Michonne tore her gaze away from Rick’s burning face and reached for Judith with a laugh. “Come here baby girl. Come to mama.”

 

Jessie frowned even harder at that and opened her mouth to say something that probably wouldn’t have gone over well when Judith took the decision away from her. She practically launched herself towards her and though Jessie scrambled to gather her close before she fell, Michonne caught her easily, holding her up while Jessie held her legs. 

 

Talk about embarrassing. 

 

Michonne stared solemnly at the other woman then scooped Judith out of her arms completely, hugging her close. Judith kicked her legs happily and mouthed what part of her face she could reach. She smiled at the contact then took a good look at the woman before her, who still looked a cross between confused and dumbfounded.

 

“Hello. I’m Michonne. I gathered you’ve already met little Judebug here.” Michonne held her hand out to shake but lowered it after a few moments of no contact. She shot a questioning look Rick’s way but saw he was still flushed from a few minutes ago, looking at her but then looking elsewhere in rapid succession. She nudged him with her elbow. 

 

“Introduce us Rick.”

 

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, willing his face to cool down and opened his mouth to do so when Jessie took a step back, scanning the room as if looking for someone herself all of a sudden.

 

“I’m Jessie. I gave Rick a haircut a few days ago. I’d love to stay and chat but I think my husband’s had a little too much to drink. If you’ll excuse me….”Jessie hurried away into the mess of people and Rick and Michonne watched her go.

 

“Well that was a little…”Michonne started.

 

“Weird? Strange?” Rick chimed in.

 

“Awkward. That’s the word I was looking for. Ain’t that right Judebug?” Michonne lifted Judith to eye level and nodded at her. She kicked her legs even more and waved her arms then settled in when she pulled her close again. “Why’d she feel the need to tell me she cut your hair? And nice of her to remember her husband, she was flirting pretty heavily with you.” She eyed him and noted his squirming. “At least that’s what it looked like from over there.” Judith yawned and rubbed at her eyes, mumbling ‘mama’ over and over. She stroked the soft strands of her hair and tilted her head at the front door. “It’s getting pretty late. I’m gonna get the kids in bed. You gonna stay here?”

 

Rick sighed heavily and shook his head, not even understanding in the slightest what had just happened but feeling just as tired all of a sudden. Dealing with people was so exhausting. He was gonna head home with his family and try to forget that this evening ever happened. Maybe get some decent amount of sleep for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where my muse runs out. I might continue this, might not. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought about bad news.

 

And it’s not like she thought all of their problems would just magically disappear when they finally got here. That it would be just like the old days. She was a realist after all.

 

But she was expecting maybe a week, at the very least, to settle in and get accustomed to not having to fight for every moment.

 

No such luck apparently.

 

“Our main power grid keeps going down every couple of days or so. Right now it’s not such a problem but if left like this….”Reg trailed off, tapping his pen on the notebook underneath it. 

 

“So what do you want us to do about it? This couldn’t have just started when we arrived. You haven’t tried to fix the problem sooner?” Rick stared across the table at Reg and Deanna. Judging by the look on Deanna’s face, this line of questioning could only end in loss of limbs so Michonne started to head it off.

 

“We can put together a crew, some of our people and some of yours. I’m guessing the place is somewhat nearby?” 

 

Reg nodded and flipped to a page in his notebook. “It’s about 3 miles away, an old warehouse that manufactured the parts for our grid. We’ve been out that way a couple times before on previous runs but –“

 

“And it didn’t occur to you to grab this stuff then? Before you actually needed it?” Rick rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the situation then made a small noise of protest when Michonne elbowed him in the ribs none to gently. He glanced at Deanna and her stern gaze bore into him. He held up his hands in a placating gesture and leaned against the table, waiting for Michonne to continue with the setup.

 

“Hmm, so a crew no bigger than five should be needed. Two of yours and three of ours should do the trick. It’ll give us a chance to see how you operate too.” Michonne nodded and stood up from the table, about to head out and let the family know what was going on.

 

Deanna cleared her throat and when Michonne turned around she had an eyebrow raised. “You want to see how we operate? This isn’t a test run, a chance for you all to see how we work. We need these batteries and whatever else we might be able to find there. And I’ll be the one deciding who’s going on this run, not you.”

 

Michonne nodded along in agreement. “You’ll be deciding who goes from your people yeah. Rick and I will decide for ours. And I’m sorry but for all intents and purposes this is a test run. We need to know that your people know how to handle themselves out there.”

 

“You think we got this far just on luck alone?” Deanna questioned, her eyes narrowing as she looked to Rick who was trying to hide a smile and back to Michonne who was just as serious herself.

 

“I think you don’t know what truly lies out there. We do. And we know how to handle it. You wouldn’t have let us in here otherwise if you thought you could manage by yourselves like you have been. Now, no disrespect but are we gonna send them on that run today or not? Cause we’re wasting daylight.”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Rick came down the stairs with Judith in his arms and smiled as she babbled to everyone gathered in the living room. He settled himself on the couch in between Abraham and Noah. Judith swung her arms wildly in Noah’s direction, kicking her legs in joy while she blew bubbles and Noah peered up at Rick while slowly holding his hands out.  
With a kiss across her forehead he handed her off. 

 

Michonne came walking in the front door a few moments later with Carol and Sasha in tow and with a look in his direction; he got the meeting under way.

 

“So Deanna needs us to go on a run to a warehouse a few miles away. It’s for batteries to keep their power grid running and I’d figured this would be a good chance to see how they do things. So I want to know who’s up for it. Anyone that hasn’t been assigned jobs yet of course.” Rick spoke clearly so everyone could hear him. He already had a list of people that he personally wanted to send but he’d wait and see what the others said first.

 

Glenn and Maggie were sitting over by the big picture window, Glenn’s arms around Maggie’s shoulders. They whispered to each other for a minute then Glenn called out, “I’ll go. It’ll give me a chance to scope out the surrounding area. Get a lay of the land.”

 

Rick nodded at that then searched the room for any other volunteers. Tara who was leaning against the wall near Rosita raised her hand. “I want to go. If there’s places that haven’t been hit yet I can mark them down then we can go there on later trips. Who knows what these people may have missed.”

 

Another person down who was capable. Rick relaxed more against the sofa, tickling Judith’s feet.

 

“Eugene should go. He knows exactly what we’re looking for, down to the model and serial number.” Tara said, pushing off the wall to walk around the crowded living room to him. He held up his hands and started shaking his head but she smacked them down playfully. “You need to learn more survival skills anyway Gene. And we could bring this stuff back faster if we had someone who could identify it more quickly.”

 

“However good a point that may be I cannot stress to you enough that I should not be anywhere out there. I would be nothing but useless to you fine folks.” 

 

“You weren’t completely useless in getting here, were you?” Tara asked. She looked at Rick while she covered Eugene’s mouth. “He’s coming too.” Rosita bit her lip to keep from smiling but Carol couldn’t hold back a laugh at seeing Tara and Eugene wrestle with each other like children. 

 

“Alright, well that settles it. You three go gear up and meet with Deanna’s chosen two at the corner down the street in about…” Rick glanced down at his watch. “…fifteen minutes. I’ll be there to see you guys off.”

 

With that the impromptu meeting was over. Everyone got up and began doing their own thing except for Glenn, Tara and a still struggling Eugene who went to go get ready for the trip and Michonne who came over to sit down on the sofa next to Rick. She sighed in relief as she did so and laid her head back, stretching her arms out alongside the back of the sofa.

 

“Tired?” Noah asked her from his side of the couch, rubbing Judith’s back. She was settling down in his arms, gumming on her fingers and when she looked up and saw Michonne she grinned with her fingers still in her mouth. Michonne smiled back at her before answering Noah.

 

“Mentally and physically. And we’ve only been here what? Three days, maybe four?” She yawned quietly and stretched her limbs out then opened her eyes to stare at Rick. “Where’s Carl?”

 

“He and Daryl went out to catch some food. Sasha said she had a taste for anything but that one woman’s cooking and Carol said she could whip up something for her but no one wanted to use their supplies. Daryl mentioned how easily it would be to hunt around here. Carl figured it would be good practice.” Rick answered. He reached over to brush some of Michonne’s hair off of her face and failed to stop his blush when she smiled back at him. 

 

Noah snorted at their sad attempt at flirting but stopped real quick when they both turned their gazes on him, Michonne raising an eyebrow and Rick’s stern glare making him want to squirm in his seat.

 

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Michonne asked.

 

Noah shrugged lightly, careful not to disturb Judith. “Wanted to give my leg a rest. In case I was needed to do something more important. Like this supply run. I could go too. I might be helpful, like backup. A just in case thing.”

 

Rick shook his head firmly once. “Absolutely not.”

 

Noah’s face fell with that and he looked down at Judith on his lap, stroking her arm. “I just want to be of some help. I’m tired of feeling useless all the time.”

 

Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, regretting his choice of words. “You’re not useless Noah. It’s not that I don’t want you to go it’s just –“

 

“We’d rather you be somewhere we know you’re safe. And right now that place is with us. And no before you even start it’s not a matter of trust, whether it is us trusting you to stay safe or not trusting them with your life. We need to settle in and fall into our roles in this community and I don’t think yours is running around out there. We just got here. You don’t need to prove your worth.” Michonne sat up straight and leaned over Rick to tug Noah closer, catching his gaze with her own. “Right now you just need to stay alive.”

 

“We all got jobs to do huh?” Noah said with a sad smile. “Beth told me that once. Feels like forever ago now.” 

 

He got up and hefted Judith higher on his shoulder. She was practically comatose now, drooling a little on his shirt. “I’m gonna go put her down for a nap. Then maybe take a walk, see what there actually is here. I promise I won’t go far. Carl and Daryl should be back soon anyway. I could help them clean out whatever they caught.”

 

Rick stood up and made sure Noah looked at him before he left. “You’re a part of this family now. I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you to not do this or anything; I just want to keep you, everyone safe. You get that right?”

 

Noah nodded once with a smile, rubbing Judith’s back. “I get it. I won’t let you or this place down Rick.” Then he headed off towards Judith’s room, humming something that faded softly the further away he walked till there was just silence in the room.

 

Rick looked back at Michonne who had curled up on the sofa a little and was staring back at him with solemn look. She then patted the spot next to her. “Sit back down. You look like you could use a few minutes of rest.”

 

He didn’t bother to argue that. He sat down right next to her and when she moved to try and make space he grabbed her legs and stretched them across his lap, sinking into the cushions with a sigh. She let him move her as he wanted and relaxed a bit more herself, thinking that they both deserved this small moment of peace before the inevitable shitstorm that was bound to come.


End file.
